7.6 Administration The Arizona Cancer Center Research Administration consists of the Business Office, Human Resources, Facilities Management, Computing Support, the Grants coordination and database management staff, the administrative support staff, and the administrative elements for Cancer Health Disparities. The goal ofthe Administrative is to provide support and services to the research faculty and staff that facilitate their attainment of the research mission. In order to achieve this goal, administration seeks to fulfill the following aims: Provide centralized administrative support to the director, program directors, and senior leadership; Participate in program planning and implementation; Facilitate in the planning and allocation of space and other resources to promote programmatic and interdisciplinary interaction; Provide fiscal services for sponsored research funds and other financial resources awarded or allocated to the Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC); Provide assistance in the development and management of shared services; Distribute, interpret, and enforce University and Cancer Center policies and procedures as they relate to Center activities; Serve as a centralized resource for distribution of information to staff, faculty, and students; Provide centralized computing support for research-related activities. Provide centralized administrative support to the Cancer Health Disparities initiative to insure that all research programs have the opportunity to incorporate elements to address cancer health disparities in the planning and execution of their research projects. Budget of $380,000 is requested.